That Darn Pocket Lint on her Gown!
by XxLonelyPenwriterxX
Summary: When the mischievous Weasley twins decide to go off with a seperate scheme alone, Fred finds himself confessing something to a certain Muggle-born witch


**Authors Note: Okay, don't like Fred and Hermione as a pairings? Then go AWAY! But to you fans, please, come and read this story as you please! I have to warn that this is a but perverted, but this is NOT lemon... Never will be either! So please enjoy this story I put together and review if you'd like, but I'm not make you... Oh, and if you like it, I _might_ take a request idea for Harry Potter stories if you want! Enjoy!**

* * *

**That Darn Pocket Lint on Her Gown!**

~A Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger Fic~

Fred Weasley quietly ran around the room, pouring orange liquid everywhere. His Face was beaming with delight as he poured an extra lot on the Girls' Dormitory floor, and occasionally, he would squirt some at the sleeping females, snickering when Angelina Johnson opened her mouth exactly when he had shot some at her face. By almost quarter to one in the morning, the grinning Fredrick stood triumphing on Alicia Spinnet's trunk, and almost bellowed that he had done it. But, as he was climbing off the slimy trunk, his own orange substance had turned against him, and he fell of the trunk with a loud, crashing _thump_, he had landed roughly on the Girls' Dormitory's floor.

For once, his eyes opened wide as Padma Patil stretched her arms above her head sleepily. Fred chewed on his bottom lip and nervously crawled father away from her, hoping she wouldn't wake up. It was Fred's first solo mission without George, for him and George wanted to try something on their own, practically without their other half! George's late night mission was to sneak into the Boys' Dormitory and steal all their bed sheets and clothes, while Fred was left with the shorter end of the stick; he was to pour a sticky potion in the Girls' Dormitory, and then leave it to dry so when the girls were awaken, they would be sticking to the floor like trapped flies. These two tasks were merely a test to see which Weasley twin could last longest without getting caught, but as the night had worn on and had evolved into morning, the twins were getting competitive.

Lost in thought about seeing George's face as he was dragged to Professor Dumbledore's office by McGonagall, awestruck how Fred had won, he had bumped into something solid when scurrying across the floor. "Crap…" he muttered as he looked up, expecting to see a wall or door frame he had collided into, but no, a wall didn't have a legs, nor an angry face, or the name "Hermione."

To Fred's shocked expression, a fuming Hermione Granger stood cross-armed and furious, looking down at the devious twin. She was blocking the doorway best her feeble frame could.

"Well… Explain!" Hermione demanded as Fred got to his feet slowly. By now, she had stepped up to the taller boy, glaring at him from below. Her eyes were ice cold, as was her small body. She was shivering, Fred could see, and he tried to use that to his advantage.

Surprising Hermione, Fred tutted as he pulled Hermione into a tight, savage bear hug and tried to sound sympathetic as he said, "Oh my, Hermione!" He was struggling to hold the wrestling Hermione. "You're freezing! Dear, dear… I'll just have to warm you up!" he smirked as he held on to the now squirming Granger.

He finally dropped her on a couch in the Common Room and chucked a pillow case at her. "Warmed up?" he asked in a whisper as he sat on her.

Hermione tried to scream, but her attempts were ruined because her face was pressed right into the couch. All she sounded was a muffled murmur.

Fred looked pleased as he got off her, then telling her to talk in a whisper as she talked. But she was a temperamental young lady, and didn't listen to his plead of quiet talking.

"FREDRICK WEASLY! HOW DARE YOU!" She managed to holler before Fred's hand came right to her quivering mouth. Behind his hand, she tried to scream once again.

"'Mione! Shut it a tad, okay?" he whispered threateningly as he heard Neville Longbottom yawn from upstairs. They stood like this for a while, straining their ears to hear any distant noises. Finally after a few tiring minute, Fred removed his hand from her mouth, watching her every move just in case she was to shout again.

Instead, however, Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper, but it wasn't so pleasant; her quiet tone was infected with venom. "You ditz! Why are you doing this?" she hissed.

When Fred didn't reply to her question _or_ shifty stare, she narrowed her eyes and looked around to see what was preventing him from answering her question. Suddenly, she realized what was stopping him; judging from his sight line, he was staring at her chest, which was pretty revealed.

Feeling her face go hot, she just froze. He had a glint in his eye that even Hermione could see in the darkened room.

Finally unable to take the attention anymore, she slapped Fred hard in the face, watching him stumble backward. "B-back on topic, Weasley!" she stuttered nervously, trying to hide a blush.

Fred was now rubbing his face where she had landed a direct hit. "Gosh 'Mione! Can't a guy stare at that beautiful piece of link on your nightdress?" he joked, laughing to himself.

Hermione growled angrily. "Wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

Fred smirked. "So now you want to _touch_ me, huh? Sorry, Hermione, my body is a probably too much for you at this age, maybe when you're older…" he winked flirtatiously.

"You!" she managed to choke through clenched teeth and a scarlet face.

"Sorry, sorry!" he muttered, and then brightened. "You can touch me now then…" he said, suddenly grabbing her hand a squeezing it, grinning at her dirtily.

But before she could answer, he lifted her hand to his beating chest and smiled at her sweetly. Hermione just eyed him oddly.

"

My heart beats for you, Hermione…" said Fred's sincere voice, and then there was a flash of bright light, followed by a yawn from Parvati Patil. Gripping her bed sheets, Hermione sat up in bed. To her dislike, she was back in the Girls' Dormitory, and now in the Common Room with… Fred.

Sighing heavily and slightly disappointed, she realized it was only a sweet dream. "I-I don't understand… It felt so real, and he sounded so… Sincere," she muttered silently as she got up from bed.

But as soon as her feet came in contact with the floor, she screamed at the top of her lungs. On the floor was a sticky orange substance that stuck to her bare feet. "FRED!"

"Ah, hear that, Fred? Another satisfied customer!" shouted George as he and Fred heard Hermione's piercing scream. They grinned at each other and slapped high fives.

"Oh, and by the way Fred, nice job at distracting her yesterday night! You sounded like you meant all that lovey dovey stuff!" he remarked oddly, but happily as he slapped Fred's back to congratulate him.

Fred shook his head and grinned sickly, like he'd just seen something disgusting. "But George, I meant _every _word I said…" he said perversely, but yet still sincere and honestly.

George twitched once and ran up to the Girls' Dormitory screaming, "GRANGER! FRED WANTS TO DO WICKED THINGS WITH YOU!"

That left Fred grinning to himself madly.


End file.
